The operations of installing and removing a turbine engine are awkward, because of the number of parts that they comprise and the small clearances between them while the dimensions may be considerable. The cost of the working on the engine comprising such operations is therefore always high. The aim is therefore constantly to simplify them. In a front, double-bodied turbofan engine, such as the cfm56 engine, access to the bearing supporting the high pressure compressor shaft is particularly difficult because it is installed, on the intermediate casing, behind the fan and the first two bearings supporting respectively the low pressure compressor shaft and that of the fan. The intermediate casing is the portion of the casing of the machine that supports in particular the front rotor bearings. In order to avoid dismantling the whole front portion of the engine and the fan in particular, the elements of this bearing are currently arranged so as to allow installation from the rear. Such a solution is advantageous, but still has some disadvantages that it would be desirable to eliminate.